powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Water Manipulation
The power to manipulate water. Variation of Elemental Manipulation and Liquid Manipulation. Also Called * Aquakinesis * H2O Manipulation * Hydrokinesis * Oxydan Manipulation * Water Element Control * Water Release/Suiton 水遁 * Waterbending Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. Applications * Hydrokinetic Constructs * Manipulate the properties of water. ** Viscosity Manipulation * Move/lift water, ice, vapor, etc. ** Hydrokinetic Flight ** Hydrokinetic Surfing * Tidal Wave Generation * Water Attacks * Water Generation ** Flood Creation * Water Pressure Generation * Water Purification * Water Separation * Water Walking * Water Vortex Creation * Whirlpool Generation Techniques * Aquatic Adaptation * Limited Blindness Inducement by manipulating the water in/on eyes to blur vision. * Drowning * Healing Water * Hydrokinetic Combat * Hydrokinetic Invisibility * Hydrokinetic Regeneration * Hydromancy * Hydroportation * Liquid Surveillance Communication * Motor-Skill Manipulation by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body. ** Internal Rupturing * Water Absorption ** Dehydration * Water Augmentation * Water Aura * Water Empowerment * Water Mimicry * Water Negation * Water Portal Creation * Water Transmutation Variations * Bubble Manipulation (when combined with air) * Conceptual Water Manipulation * Cosmic Water Manipulation * Dark Water Manipulation * Empathic Water Manipulation * Esoteric Water Manipulation * Hell Water Manipulation * Holy Water Manipulation * Ice Manipulation * Primordial Water Manipulation * Psychic Water Manipulation * Spiritual Water Manipulation * Steam Manipulation * Vapor Manipulation * Water Embodiment * Water Magic * White Water Manipulation Associations * Acid Manipulation * Alcohol Manipulation * Blood Manipulation * Brain Manipulation * Chaos Manipulation connected to primal Chaos in mythologies. * Electricity Generation * Elemental Manipulation * Erosion Manipulation * Flow Manipulation * Hydrogen Manipulation * Lake/River Manipulation * Liquid Manipulation * Lunar Manipulation may increase the power of this ability. * Magnesium Manipulation * Ocean Manipulation * Oil Manipulation * Oxygen Manipulation * Plant Manipulation * Salt Manipulation * Sodium Manipulation * Sound Amplification sound travels faster underwater than in open air. * Surface Tension Manipulation * Thermal Manipulation - hot/cold water ** Freezing through frigid water. ** Scald Generation * Vibration Emission in/on water, including inside someone. * Water Boundary * Water Form Manipulation * Water Weaponry ** Water Artillery As one of the classical Elements, Water is associated with: *Emotion Manipulation *Fertility Inducement *Intuitive Aptitude *Subconscious Manipulation *Transmutation *Winter Manipulation Limitations Essential * Water Immunity * Water Absorption * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. * Controlling and manipulating great bodies of water (ponds, lakes, seas, oceans) over an excessive period of time is exhausting. * Susceptible to Electricity Manipulation. * Can be opposed by Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, or Ice Manipulation. * Those with Sand Manipulation could use silicate particles to absorb the moisture from water. Optional * May be unable to create water, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * May not be effective against Oil Manipulation since oil is hydrophobic, meaning repelled from water. Known Users See Also: Making a Splash and Kill It With Water. Comics/Cartoons Live Movies Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects * Black Marlin (Akame Ga Kill!) * Mermaid Comb of Merroway Cove (Sofia the First) * Water Totem (Arrowverse) * Rasputin's Reliquary (Don Bluth’s Anastasia) Gallery Comics/Cartoons Water_pressure_002.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bending water. Katara water.gif|As a waterbender Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender) can manipulate water. Kuruk_Waterbending.png|Kuruk (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bending water. 250px-Pakku_Waterbends.png|Pakku (Avatar: The Last Airbender) bending water. GaliSwampWater.png|Gali Nuva (Bionicle) channeling water into a fist. BoBoiBoy_Water_OfficialArt.png|Boboiboy Water (Boboiboy) Photo.png|Water Fairies (Disney Fairies) NyaSpray.png|Nya (Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) the Elemental Master of Water. Poseidon.jpg|Poseidon (Marvel Comics) can control and manipulate water. La_Gema_del_Espejo-279.jpg|Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) lapiz2.jpg|Malachite (Steven Universe) water angel.jpg|Mukit The Nourisher (The 99) Lucifer Smoke water The Wicked + The Divine.jpg|Lucifer (The Wicked + The Divine) keeping water off of her to smoke a cigarette. Aisha Winx Morphix.jpg|Aisha (Winx Club) Omi water.gif|Omi (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Chronicles) can control, manipulate, and create water in any shape or form. Cassidy.jpg|Cassidy (W.I.T.C.H.) is past Guardian of water. IrmaonAttacking.jpg|Irma Lair (W.I.T.C.H) the Guardian of Water. Literature File:Leviathan_Worm.jpg|Leviathan (Worm) Percy-Jackson.jpg|As the son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Olympians) can control all over water. File:Poseidon_riordan.png|As the Lord of the Sea, Poseidon (Percy Jackson) has absolute control over all water. Live Television alena.jpg|Alena of Encantadia (Encantadia) Hydrokinesis.JPG|Cleo Sertori (H2O: Just Add Water) manipulating water. Engkantao EDWARD.png|Engkantao Edward (Pedro Penduko at ang mga Engkantao) Manga/Anime ccs_sealed_watery.jpg|The Watery Card (Cardcaptor Sakura) CardCaptorSakuratheMovie118.jpg|Madoushi (Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie) can manipulate water, in the past she used to use fortune telling on the surface of water. Yukihina Water Form.jpg|Yukihina (Code: Breaker) can manipulate water at all shapes (ice, water and vapor). Ola_gigante.gif|Aquarius (Fairy Tail) using her Water Magic. File:Juvia_Lockser_vortex.gif|Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) and her water abilities. Mirajane_using_Evil_Explosion.jpg|Mirajane (Fairy Tail) can manipulate water using her Evil Explosion spell. Mode Elegant.jpg|Cure Mermaid (Go! Princess Pretty Cure) is Pretty Cure of Seas. Flower swaying in the sea breeze!.jpg|Cure Marine (Heartcatch Pretty Cure) can control the sea. Aqua Needles.GIF|Guardian ÄRM, Undine (Marchen Awakens Romance) can manipulate water since she’s a guardian made entirely out of it. Water_generation1.jpg|Kisame (Naruto) Water Prison.jpeg|Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) using Water Release: Water Prison Technique. water-gathering.gif|Tobirama Senju (Naruto) using Water Release: Water Colliding Wave. Hydrification_Technique.PNG|Suigetsu (Naruto) can become and manipulate water. Water_generation2.png|Yahiko (Naruto) using Water Release: Wild Water Wave. Mercury moon.jpg|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon) manipulating water with her harp. Ami Mizuno.jpg|Mercury Bubbles (Sailor Moon) Neptune-attack.jpg|Sailor Neptune (Sailor Moon) manipulates seas and oceans. Spirit_of_Rain.jpg|Spirit of Rain (Shaman King) Cure Aqua & Dark Aqua.jpg|Cure Aqua & Dark Aqua (Yes! PreCure 5) Water_Dimension.jpg|Kiyoshi Mitarai (Yu Yu Hakusho) can manipulate water that he has mixed with his blood. File:Yukihina_Code-Breaker.gif|Yukihina (Code: Breaker) File:Umi_Ryuuzaki.jpg|Umi Ryuuzaki (Magic Knight Rayearth) File:Kukuri-Watermoon-Kannon.png|Kukuri (Tsugumomo) using Water Moon Kannon. Video Games Images20000.jpg|Alex (Golden Sun series), a Mercury Adept. Demyx.jpg|Demyx (Kindom Hearts series) wields the element of water through his sitar. Aqua Jet.png|Oshawott (Pokémon) can generate water. Chaos 1.png|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate water as it is composed entirely of it. True_water.jpg|True Water Rune (Suikoden III) Apsalus_H.png|Apsalus (Valkyrie Crusade) spirit of water. Europa H.png|Europa (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of water. Flo_H.png|Flo (Valkyrie Crusade) is a water master. Rusalka_H.png|Rusalka (Valkyrie Crusade) is a fairy of water. Undine_H.png|Undine (Valkyrie Crusade) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Manipulations Category:Water-based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Nature Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries